


Majordome et plus encore

by SerdaiglePower



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerdaiglePower/pseuds/SerdaiglePower
Summary: Carson est mort. Il a longtemps été le majordome de Downton Abbey. Mais pour Mary, il était bien plus.





	Majordome et plus encore

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour camarades !
> 
> Je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez mon professeur d'histoire contemporaine de m'avoir fait découvrir la série (même si il m'a bien spoiler). Bref, j'avais cette idée d'OS depuis un peu plus d'un an sans jamais réussir à le mettre en forme et cette année n'a pas été très inspirante pour moi, mais je me force à écrire un peu chaque jour, histoire de retrouver l'inspiration.
> 
> J'ai donc écrit sur Carson et Mary. Une des relation que je préfère dans la série. je crois que je n'oublierais jamais la fierté dans le regard de Carson quand il a vu Mary dans sa robe de mariée ^^. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cet OS, en particulier parce que Carson est atteint de Parkinson, comme mon grand-père et que je sais à quel point c'est dur de vivre avec (Pour la personne et aussi pour les personnes, je ne plaisante pas quand je mentionne les hallucinations, mon grand-père en a et c'est parfois assez terrifiant).
> 
> Enfin je vous laisse, bonne lecture.
> 
> Disclaimer: La série Downton Abbey appartient à Julian Fellowes, je ne gagne rien du tout.

_**1936** _

C'était une journée pluvieuse et froide, rien de bien surprenant à cette époque de l'année. Ce n'était pas ça qui perturbait les journées de Mary. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la même chose. La journée s'annonçait aussi morne et triste que son cœur.

« J'ai terminé Lady Mary. Je vais descendre rejoindre les autres.

\- Bien. A tout à l'heure Anna. »

Mary regarda son reflet dans le miroir, observant du coin de l'œil Anna s'éloigner la tête basse. Son visage était comme d'ordinaire, imperturbable, froid et légèrement hautain. Le visage d'une Lady. Seul ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une quelconque émotion. Ils étaient éteints, ternes. Elle n'y pouvait rien cependant, alors qu'elle essayait toujours de garder ce masque imperturbable, ce masque qui l'avait aidé à tenir et à ne pas se laisser aller, même lorsque Matthew ou Sybil étaient morts ou encore Granny il y a deux ans. Oh elle avait bien versé des larmes mais jamais en public. Jamais. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de ses sœurs, de ses parents, de sa grand-mère, d'Anna et ceux de Carson. Et désormais les bras de son majordome ne viendraient plus jamais la consoler. Il était mort. Et Mary se préparait à lui faire son dernier adieu.

On toqua à la porte et Edith apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

« Mary ? Il est l'heure de partir.

\- J'arrive. »

La porte se referma et Mary attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever avec lenteur, de prendre une profonde inspiration et de rejoindre les autres dehors, où les voitures les attendaient.

Devant celle dans laquelle elle devait monter se tenait Barrow, droit comme un I, un brassard noir atour du bras et lui ouvrit la portière. Georges et Louise, sa fille qu'elle avait eu avec Henry étaient déjà installés. Georges pleurait mais pas Louise. Elle affichait déjà le même masque de sa mère tandis que son grand frère ne cachait pas ses émotions. Mary voulait lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer, de rester calme et digne mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas aujourd'hui.

Arrivés devant l'église, les domestiques étaient déjà là ainsi qu'Isobel, Tom et Laura Edmunds, sa nouvelle femme. Sybbie quitta la main de son père aussitôt qu'elle aperçu ses cousins pour aller les embrasser. Et plus loin, loin de tous Mrs Hughes. Elle était seule, sans personne pour la consoler, pas même Mrs Patmore, mais Mary savais très bien que même la présence de son amie ne l'aurait pas consolée. La douleur était si immense que rien au monde n'aurai pu la soulager. Néanmoins Mary se devait d'aller au devant d'elle pour lui présenter ses condoléances, lui témoigner d'un peu de son soutient tout comme elle l'avait fait pour Sybil, pour Matthew et Granny.

« Mrs Hughes ? »

Elle releva la tête. Jamais le visage de l'ancienne intendante ne lui paru aussi vieux, aussi fatigué qu'à ce moment là.

« Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désolée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas, nous serons là.

\- Merci Lady Mary, mais pour le moment, personne ne pourra m'apporter ce dont j'ai besoin. »

 _Oui, personne, même pas Dieu_  songea Mary. Elle avait longtemps prié après la mort de Matthew avant de rentrer dans une colère noire en constatant qu'aucune prière ne soulageait le poids qu'elle portait sur le cœur. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de se réconcilier avec la foi.

Elle adressa un petit signe de tête à la veuve avant de rejoindre Henry qui venait d'arriver.

« Oh darling, comme j'aimerais ne pas être là…

\- Je sais. »

Non. Henry ne savait pas. Enfin il ne savait pas tout. Il savait que Carson était une personne très importante pour sa femme, mais il ne savait pas à quel point.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent et tous pénétrèrent un à un pour rejoindre leurs places. Devant l'autel se tenait le cercueil où reposait l'ancien majordome de Downton Abbey. Un beau cercueil, en chêne massif, payé sur l'insistance de son père.

 _Un chêne, l'arbre parfait pour Carson_. Massif, imposant, le pilier de la forêt, comme Carson était le pilier des domestiques, enfin avait été. Seul la tempête pouvait le faire plier et s'était la maladie qui l'avait fait plier, pas les années.

Mary n'écoutait la cérémonie que d'une oreille, le regard fixé sur le cercueil, des flots de souvenirs remontant à sa mémoire.

Carson qui la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler alors qu'elle venait d'être grondée par sa mère et lui donnait une pastille de menthe en secret. Carson qui se proposait de lui prêter de l'argent alors qu'elle voulait s'enfuir. Qui lui assurait qu'elle était très belle dans sa robe bleue pour sa première réception. Qui la prenait dans ses bras après avoir appris que Matthew ne voulait plus l'épouser quelques heures avant la déclaration de la guerre. Qui la prenait à nouveau dans ses bras alors que les premières vraies larmes de douleurs coulaient après la mort de Matthew. Et qui la regardait comme un père regarde sa fille quand elle était apparue dans sa robe de mariée.

Oh oui, Carson avait été un deuxième père pour elle, il n'avait pas été que le majordome. Et elle n'avait pas été que la fille de son employeur, elle n'était pas que Lady Mary. Elle le savait, qu'elle était sa préférée. Il avait aimé Edith et Sybil, aucun doute là dessus, mais elle avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale pour lui. Qu'avait dis Mrs Hughes après leur mariage ?

_Mr Carson vous excuserez même si vous l'attaquiez à coups de bâton._

Et c'était vrai. Même lorsqu'elle se montrait odieuse avec tout le monde, même lorsqu'il lui arrivait de lui crier dessus il ne lui en voulait pas.

Même si il essayait de ne pas le montrer, il avait été très heureux lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu visite lorsqu'il était tombé malade et encore plus après que sa maladie se soit déclarée, le forçant à prendre une retraite anticipée. Il était resté au domaine pendant quelques temps pour seconder Thomas, avant de le quitter définitivement, à contrecœur quand ses mains tremblaient trop, même pour ouvrir une porte.

Il s'était plutôt bien porté pendant quelques mois avant que les choses n'empirent réellement, rendant la vie de Mrs Hughes compliquée. Il arrivait à Carson de faire tomber et de briser des verres et des bouteilles parce qu'il refusait de ne pas pouvoir se servir seul, mais aussi de souffrir d'hallucinations pendant la nuit. Ensuite se déplacer était devenu une épreuve pour lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus les choses se gâtaient alors Mrs Hughes avait du partir pour se consacrer entièrement à son mari. Le départ de cette dernière avait jeté un grand vide à Downton Abbey. Il ne restait plus que Mrs Patmore parmi les domestiques qui avaient bercé l'enfance de Mary. Non pas que Barrow ou Anna ne fassent pas partit de Downton Abbey mais ils n'étaient pas là quand Larry Grey la tourmentait ou qu'elle se préparait à son premier bal.

Puis enfin tout le monde fut invité à aller au cimetière pour la mise en terre du cercueil. Mrs Hughes marchait entre Mrs Patmore et Daisy qui la soutenaient. Là encore elle n'écouta qu'à moitié. Henry avait pris son bras et le pressait doucement, pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là. Georges pleurait encore avec Marigold et Sybbie. Louise avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à Adam, le fils d'Anna et lui tenait la main. L'amitié qui liait ces deux là surprenait tout le monde, mais pas Mary et Anna. Après tout leurs enfants avaient grandit ensemble, dans la même nursery, ils étaient un peu comme frère et sœur. A une époque cette amitié aurait été mal vue mais les temps avaient changés et franchement, ils n'étaient que deux enfants. Mary ne regrettait pas son enfance même si elle aurait parfois aimé que se soit autrement.

Une dernière prière et le cercueil fut descendu sous terre. Carson était définitivement partit.

Elle resta immobile pendant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, à fixer le trou, le regard vide. Ce fut son père qui la ramena à la réalité et elle regagna la voiture avec la sensation d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Le thé fut servit mais presque personne n'y toucha, tout comme le dîner.

Alors Mary monta se coucher, laissant Anna la déshabiller et lui brosser les cheveux avec douceur avant de la laisser seule, un sanglot dans la voix tandis qu'elle lui souhaitait bonne nuit. Henry n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre à moins qu'il ne décide de s'attarder au salon pour discuter affaires avec Tom. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Mary resta à nouveau plantée devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse, contemplant son visage pâle et froid. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

_Adieu Carson_

Et alors seulement elle se mit à pleurer.


End file.
